marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Natalia Romanoff (Earth-199999)
Nationality Black Widow Quote: Regimes fall everyday i tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian well I used to be. Quote - 1hr. 05mins . 07 secs into Avengers movie. Jacknapier10 (talk) 22:45, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Move Proposal ;Disagree Most wikis maintain a standard that the most common name of a subject is the basis for an article name. (eg. Nicolas Cage) Whatever Black Widow's name might have been previously, she is primarily addressed as "Natasha Romanoff," so for ease of searchability, that's the way it should stay. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:11, April 8, 2014 (UTC) : I Agree. So far, she has never been called anything but Romanof in the movies. We have a similar situation with Magneto. --edkaufman (talk) 06:50, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ;Agree She was called Natalia Alianovna Romanova by Arnim Zola in the Captain America: The Winter Soldier, plus at the end of the movie, she says she's going to go off to find a new alias, so I doubt she'll be called Romanoff anymore. We'll have to find out in Avengers: Age of Ultron then. -- Hulkophile (talk) 03:56, April 8, 2014 (PST) :I agree with the move as well. And even though other wikias maintain a standard that the most common name of a subject is the basis for an article name, this is not one of them. Wolverine's page is not "Logan (Earth-616)," and Scarlet Spider's page is not "Ben Reilly (Earth-616)." We follow our own Naming Conventions, which states for a character's page we must use the real name, unless it has been "specifically legally changed." Even though "Natasha Romanoff" is how she's primarily adressed, Arnim Zola stated her full name as "Natalia Alianovna Romanova," considering Alianovna as her married surname like her Earth-616 counterpart, her real name is "Natalia Romanova." I would recommend you to read the Naming Conventions. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:59, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::We should just move her already. Her 616 real name was revealed. We'd only call her Natasha when that is the only name she's referred to. If she was ever called Natalia or only called Black Widow, the page would be called Natalia Romanova (Earth-). Arnim Zola revealed her real name. Let's move her ASAP. SeanWheeler (talk) 16:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm going to move it, but before I want to change all the links. And that is no easy job, there are a lot of them. I've already changed some of them, but I also have to do other stuff, student stuff, human stuff, friend stuff, and more, not only admin stuff. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:19, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Her 616 name has not been revealed. Zola's words were, "Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna." -- WarBlade (talk) 22:25, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::It has. Even the handbooks (including the most recent update, Avengers: Roll Call) puts her real name as Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova. And handbooks clarify whether that's the actual real name or not. :::::And if I'm not mistaken, in the movie Zola said "Romanova." Or at least the subtitles said so. Hulkophile has agreed with me that "Romanova, Natalia Alianovna" was what was heard. ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:48, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I heard Romanova. And how did you get subtitles in a movie theatre? SeanWheeler (talk) 23:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::You misheard it then. I rechecked it twice after reading this move proposal, and Zola only utters three syllables, with an "F" consonant sound. But to answer your question, with a CCAP DCP on a Doremi server, and attached transmitter, you can use a CaptiView receiver to view subtitles. I'm not familiar with Dolby servers, so I don't know what equivalent that uses, but I expect they probably have a comparable system. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:13, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I am from a Spanish-speaking country, and I prefer watching movies in English with subtitles than their dubbed versions. ::::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:18, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Can you give me a link to the video? SeanWheeler (talk) 01:37, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::What I heard in the theater was "Natalia Alianovna", however there was a 3rd name that I didn't catch. Hulkophile (talk) 03:31, May 10, 2014 (PST) So what have we decided here? It's been three months. Natalia Alianovna seems to be consensus on the first and middle names, but what have we agreed too on the last name? Marvel Movies Wiki lists it as Natalia Alianovna Romanova, while IGN says it's Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova. --Spencerz (talk) 22:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) What is the exact name given in The Winter Solider? Is it Natalia Alianovna Romanova? Matt Seay (talk) 22:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Missing Information It's missing information about Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Black Widow Strikes, The Avengers Iniative, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic and Captain America: Homecoming. (DiggerTaker (talk) 19:48, February 25, 2015 (UTC))